


Sick.

by orphan_account



Series: Percabeth One Shots [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, annabeth hates being sick lol, percy is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth has a head cold. She does NOT like it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Sick.

Annabeth had a head cold. She was NOT happy about it. She hated being sick. It meant that she wasn't in her usual prime, she was tired and unenergized, and that she would have to lay around all day. Plus, she had to take tons and tons of vitamins so she would be back in working order by tomorrow. Usually, getting sick was a rare occurrence for demigods, as having godly blood gave you a very strong immune system, but ever since Tartarus, it seems that her immune system is on a reset. Annabeth had hoped that since it had been almost a year and a half since they've been to Tartarus, her immune system would be back to normal, but no such luck. It did make her feel a little better than Percy's or Nico's wasn't quite normal yet either.  
"Do you need anything?" Malcolm asked from the doorway into Cabin Six.  
"I'm good," Annabeth said in a raspy voice, "Thanks though."  
Malcolm nodded, accepting her appreciation, and closed the door behind him.  
Annabeth should have been at Sally's house, but she had left once she realized she wasn't getting any less sick. Estelle wasn't even a year old yet, at the last thing Annabeth wanted to be doing was giving a ten-month-old her head cold. So instead she had gone to camp to recover, at least until it was time for her and Percy to fly back to California. That was okay to her though. She missed camp a lot if she was being honest with herself. It was truly the only place that had ever felt like home to her. Sally's was a close second, but that would always be Percy's house to her.  
There was a knock on the door, interrupting Annabeth's thoughts.  
"Come in," she croaked.  
A head popped in the room, body hidden behind the door. It was a black-haired, green-eyed, very handsome faced head.  
"Percy, you were supposed to be hanging out with your mom today!" Annabeth argued.  
Percy came over to her bunk and lay down next to her on top of the covers.  
"Well, I'd be a pretty terrible boyfriend AND best friend if I didn't come to check up on you," he reasoned, "Plus, I wasn't going to risk calling you with Estelle home. At least, not until Leo perfects those demigod-safe cell phones of his."  
"Still, you should be with your fa-fa-ACHHHHOOO!"  
Annabeth wiped her mouth and groaned. She reached over to the bottle of vitamin C lozenges sitting on her bedside table and poured one out into her hand.  
"At this rate, I'm never going to get better," she complained.  
"Not true," Percy said, "You'll get better, eventually."  
"And," he continued, "The reason it's taking so long is probably that I haven't kissed you since you got sick."  
"Of course," Annabeth agreed, blowing her nose, "It's all your fault. If you would just kiss me, I would be cured."  
"But then I would get sick too, and it just isn't worth the risk. Although, I am considering it. Those lips of yours are way too full and perfect..."  
He brought his face to hers, resting cheek to cheek, teasing her.  
"Ugh," Annabeth complained into his face, "Another reason I hate being sick. Even if you would kiss me, I wouldn't let you. And I never say that literally ever."  
"I know," Percy joked, "This cold must be messing with your head more than I thought."  
Annabeth blew her nose once more and tossed the used tissue into the trash.  
"How long are you going to stay?" she asked Percy.  
"Probably for about an hour. Blackjack flew me here, and he can fly me back so I don't need to worry about traffic."  
"In that case," Annabeth said, scooting deeper into his body, "You better get under those covers so we can cuddle because I am severely lacking in affection."  
"Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one is a little short. hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> -K


End file.
